Sandra (SoW game)/Quotes
*'Morning:' "Good morning. Hihi, I love your nice smile..." *'Afternoon:' "Hello. Working from morning? Please rest at around here." *'Evening:' "I guess I did a lot of hard work today. Cheers for good work." *'Night:' "It's night, player. And... why don't you go home?" *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Is that your pet? It's really cute." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Is that your farm animal? It's really healthy." *'Win a Contest:' "Congrats on winning. You can do it next year." *'Lost a Contest:' "You lost. But cheer up, okay?" *'Talk too Much:' "Oh, player. What's the matter?" *'Favourite:' "Ah, Purple Rose.♪ Besides, it looks very beautiful! The scent, color... I like this. Thank you very much for giving me a present.♥" *'Loved:' "Oh, item! Getting something you like as a present really brightens up your day, doesn't it? Thank you." *'Liked:' "Ah, item! What should I do... I'm so happy.♪ Thank you for giving me my favourite thing." *'Neutral:' "Thank you for the wonderful things! I'm happy." *'Disliked:' "I'm not very good with this!" *'Hated:' "Uh, this... Oh, sorry! I had a strange reaction." *'Horror:' "EEK!! Stay away! Don't get that icky thing anywhere near me!" *'More Than 1 Gift:' "Well, I've already received something from you today... So as much as I want it, I'll refrain. Heh heh." *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Thanks." *'White:' "Hello. What are you doing in such places?" *'Black:' "I almost always stay in this town, so please feel free to talk when you see me." *'Blue:' "I want to know more about name. Please tell me a lot." *'Purple:' "Talking with you is a lot of fun and energetic. Why? Well, can you talk to the flowers of my shop too? Maybe I'll be fine...!" *'Yellow:' "Ah...! Sorry. I am overly staring, but I can't take my eyes off for some reason..." *'Orange:' "I'm happy. Therefore, please don't look that way." *'Teal:' "When you read the name you will reply with a friendly smile, so no more...!" *'Green:' "It was my first time in my life that I desperately tried hard. So, I will treasure you with all my might!" *'Pink:' "Recently, the customers who come to the store praise me that they have become beautiful. I'm very happy to think that it is because I became a lover with you... Sometimes I'm worried somewhat because I am told with a very sad face." *'Red:' "Just mentioning your name makes me feel happy. A friendly and warm feeling spreads... It seems that you are wrapped in whole body. I am making you happy when I meet you." *'Rainbow:' "From the time we first met, you were a special person in me. You are always in the middle of my heart, not by anyone else. Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, please stay with me forever. I love it." *'Christmas': "See... today is Christmas, and I'm here to invite you. Would you like to have a dinner with me?" **'Yes:' "Yeah! I'm going to celebrate the best party ever. See you at my house around 18:00!" **'No:' "Aw, nutsies. I thought we were going to celebrate together. Oh well. Maybe some other time..." (Sandra leaves) *'White Day:' "What, a White Day gift? Thank you. I'm so happy!" *'Valentine's Day:' "You're always so nice to me, so... Here, have this." *'Before Married:' "I'm thinking about our marriage but I don't really feel it... From now on, you can be with me all the time. I'm glad." *'Having a Child:' "Yes... Being a mother is hard..." *'Having another Child:' "What a surprise... I'm pregnant again!" *'After Childbirth:' "The child was born, right? Everyone was also very happy. From now on, our family will be happy forever.♪" *'First Child grows up:' "I laugh with joy when I touch the cheek which I punctured for child. I'm glad that you will watch your cheeks on you, so surely I will attract it." *'Second Child grows up:' "Child seems to like crops, flowers, living things similar to me and you. I'm happy that there are things the four of us like together." *'Before Married:' "I heard you're getting married. Good luck." *'Having a Child:' "I'm glad to hear that your child is on the way. Congratulations!" *'Having another Child:' "I'm glad to hear that you will have another child. Do your best!" *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations on giving birth! And, it was truly great work. Was it difficult to do various things? I'd like to get married as soon as I saw you who seemed really happy. From now on, your family will be happy forever.♪" *'First Child grows up:' "Children grow up so quickly. It's surprising." *'Second Child grows up:' "Your child grows up? That's great! It must have been an exciting moment!" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes